Paul's Obessions
by Boredoutofmybrain
Summary: This is a story about Paul Meraz and his wife Marie, what is Paul actually like? You will find out in this story..Not sure if I am going to add more chapters or not, It works either way xD Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Paul and I met at a court case, he was my Lawyer and I was the badass schoolgirl, this is my story after I finally found my voice to tell you what Paul Meraz is really like...

Oh, I didn't tell you who I was did I? Let me introduce myself, I am Marie Cray, nothing more, nothing less, just little old me. I am 16 years of age and live with my beautiful husband and child. I know what your thinking, at the age of 16?! But lets just say I made alot of mistakes in my life. People will being to question my sanity, no doubt about that, but you will soon see what my mind thinks when I am up against such creatures I am going to introduce you to tonight, and believe me when you say, you'll never forget them. I'll show you where it all started.

* * *

My heart almost burst when I met my beautiful Paul, it was such a good day and I would of never met him if it wern't for my childish stupidity. I had just been sent into court for stealing and as I was doing my best to look innocent and sweet I couldn't help but looking over my shoulder to my Lawyer. My parents died when I was a young child and my Mothers best friend took me in, much to my likeing she didn't care what I did, aslong as it wasn't to chip her nails. So anyway, here i was, standing infront of the judge next to my Lawyer who was around 6"2 and only about 24 years old, even though he looked barely 18. His russet skin and his big brown eyes glistened widely, with huge muscles to match. His short spikey black hair set perfectly ontop of his head, I stared up at him in awe, seeing him in a suit had made my day. Turns out I wasn't charged this time, which made him happy, he had fought his postiton well. he turned to me and shook my hand, I longed for so much more when i felt that spark, I knew he felt it too as he looked straight into my eyes with his piercing brown ones and smiled cheekily whilst winking. I felt like dying right there and then, atleast I would of been happy, in the arms of Paul, or should I say Mr Meraz.

From then on my life was perfect, I quit stealing and me and Paul became great friends, we eventually dated and then the big day came! He proposed and I almost fainted with excitment, So we got married and found the perfect house right here in La Push, with all his others friends close by, or should I say brothers? Or pack? Another thing you may want to know is my Paul is a werewolf, (This is the part where you question my sanity..) and a very short tempered one at that. I soon gave birth to our baby boy Brayden, who being half werewolf, grew quickly and within a few months was already at the age of 3. Then Paul became violent..Coming home late from work to get away from the stress of Brayden, I was a good wife and mother, dinner always ready on time, house cleaned, bathed, bed for Brayden all before Paul came home, massages, beer, everything! But something still tempered him, and he began to lash out at me, I gained a few scars but one night i will never forget...

* * *

Marie was busily cleaning up the kitchen from dinner whilst Paul lay lazily across the couch with a beer in hand watching Soccer, he had been home for 2 hours and was already on his 7th can of beer. Marie walked in to quickly collect something before Paul stopped her, he had grabbed onto her thigh and squeezed it tightly between his fingers.  
"Gizza snog.." He slurred, Marie shook her head and attempted to pull away, but his grip jsut grew stronger.  
"I said, Gimme a snog!"  
"No!" She declared and tried once more to shake him off, this time Paul growled fiercely and pulled her down onto him, forcing her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.  
"When I tell you to do something, you do IT!" he yelled at her and began to kiss her hard and hungrily, She tried to pull away but his force held her strong, she tried smacking, hitting and kicking, but this only angered Paul more.  
"Keep Still" He barked at her and shoved his tounge into her mouth, exploring it and nibbling her bottom lip, Marie gave up and let him do what ever he wanted, but things soon went way to far. His hands started to touch every inch of her body inside and out, his raging boner she could feel pressing against her butt. He began undressing her and pushed her onto the sofa, taking off his pants and boxers and thrusting himself inside her, she moaned in pain and started to scream, kicking, hitting, biting, smacking, everything but it didn't work, infact It pleasured Paul more and he quickly ejaculated inside of her, falling ontop of her limp body and panting loudly.  
"See baby, Do as I say and we can have more of this, Disobey me and I will smash you up so bad you wont be able to feel any pain i inflict on you afterwards..oh, and i'll bring little Brayden into this also." She nodded, and regretted it, as everynight after this one she was continually abused and raped over and over, not being able to find her voice to tell anyone, Unil now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"Brayden! BRAYDEN!" Marie called from the kitchen, in one arm a large bowl, and the other a wooden spoon, walking around like a mad man, trying to complete the task in hand, dinner.

Brayden eventually dragged himself from the lounge into the kitchen, still holding his lime green blanket that had become a stiff, saliva filled mess over the past few days, "No time for washing..." Marie sighed, looking at the blanket for a minute, then at her gorgeous son, she couldn't help but give that tiny, mothering smile that all mothers acquire when they see they're little baby. Brayden looks at her and waddles over, tugging at her trousers. Putting down the spoon and bowl, she picks him up and places her on her hip with a wince, her smile dropping for a moment as she feels another bruise that has formed on her hip from Paul's drunken games. Brayden still stares at her, she then clicks and giggles, remembering that she called him in.

"Darling, would you mind setting the table for dinner, poppet? I know how you like to sit next in between Daddy and Mummy." She said calmly, stroking his dark tufts of hair on his soft olive skin, he smiled and wiggled out of her hands and down onto the floor, waddling over to the table and sliding the place mats from the centre of the table onto the correct places.

Marie continued to whisk the mixture in the bowl, staring out of the window, she wasn't really paying attention to anything outside until she heard a car pulling into the drive, she freezes, her eyes going wide, her eyes immediately drop to the bowl and within an instinct the mixture was on top of the dessert she had prepared before, knowing that she only had a few minutes left, she cleaned the remainder of the icing sugar on the work top, everything else spotless – besides Brayden. She whimpered subconsciously and grabbed him, picked him up and dashed upstairs, whilst running upstairs, she babbled out the instructions for him to strip and put all of his clothes, and blanket, under his bed, covered, and to dress in the clothes laid out for him, she manages to say without taking a breath, adding on to stay up there silently until called, he nodded to his instructions, and followed them sadly.

As soon as she placed him at the top of the stairs, she let down her hair from her ponytail, letting her ringlets fall, threw off her apron and placed it in the wash basket, and stood in the hall, within seconds of her stepping into the hall, the door handle turned and in walked in Paul. She breathed in, a sharp, deep breath, and he stepped in and looked at her, and in that brief second – He smiled...


End file.
